Never Grow Up
by serena'darien1613
Summary: This another one-shot. Different characters, different type of artist to. I hope you guy's like it. R&R, please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Music and Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift and whatever company she works for.

Never Grow Up

Serena held her little girl close and smiled as she wrapped her little hand around her finger sang softly along to the radio.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger. _

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight. _

Rini's eyelids fluttered while she was dreaming. Serena tucked her into bed and turned on her favorite nightlight.

_Your little eyelids flutter cause your dreaming. _

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight._

Serena thought about the events of the day. Rini found everything funny and she had no regrets. She would give anything for her to stay like that.

_To you, everything's funny. _

_You've got nothing to regret. _

_I'd give all I have, honey, _

_For you to stay like that. _

_Ohhh darling, don't you ever grow up. _

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. _

_Ohhh darling, don't you ever grow up. _

_Don't you ever grow up, it can stay this simple. _

_I won't let nobody hurt you. _

_Won't let no one break your heart. _

_No one will desert you. _

_Just try to never grow up._

~A few years later~

"Mom? Can you take me to the movies, to meet some of my friends there?" Rini (age 14) asked. Serena sighed.

"Of course I can take you."

"Yay!"

~In the car~

Rini leaned back in her seat.

" Ugh, I can't wait to get my own place and car. Then I can call my own shots and do what I want! Can we listen to the radio?" Serena flipped it on just as the second verse of 'Never grow up' came on.

_Your in the car on the way to the movies. _

_And your mortified your mama's droppin you off. _

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do._

_And you can't wait to move out, someday. _

_And call your own shot's. _

Rini asked her to stop about a block from the theater.

"I can walk from here mom." Serena blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." Serena shrugged and turned around and headed home. She smiled as she thought about the way Rini used to dance around the room getting ready for school.

_But don't make her drop you off around the block. Remember that she's getting older to. _

_And don't lose the way that you dance._

_Around in your PJ's getting ready for school._

Serena's eye's welled with tears. She was getting older. Soon, to soon, Rini would move out.

_Ohhh darling, don't you ever grow up. _

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. _

_Ohhh darling, don't you ever grow up. _

_Don't you ever grow up, it can stay this simple. _

_And no one's ever burned you. _

_Nothing's ever left you scarred. _

_And even though you want to. _

_Please try to never grow up._

~4 years later~

"Come on Rini! It's time to go!"

"I'm coming Mom!" Darien helped her put the last of her bags in the trunk. Rini hopped into the car and they took off.

~30 minutes later~

Serena and Darien helped Rini move her bags to the living room of her new apartment.

"Thank you Mama, thank you Daddy. I'll call you in the morning. O.K.?" Serena and Darien enfolded their daughter in a hug.

"If you need anything we'll be here to help you. Never forget that." Rini nodded and watched them drive away.

"Ugh I'm so tired. I'll unpack this stuff tomorrow." She found the box with her blanket, radio and nightlight in it and set those up.

"Brrr it's cold in here." she thought as she plugged in her radio. As she lay there in, the dark she thought about things she would never hear or see again. Her childhood room, the sound of her father's footsteps when he got home. She then realized that all of this was gone.

_Take pictures of your childhood room. _

_Memorize what it sounded like when your Dad gets home. Remember the footsteps._

_Remember the words said. _

_And all your little brother's favorite songs. _

_I just realized that everything I have._

_Is someday gonna be gone. _

_So here I am in my new apartment. _

_In a big city, they just dropped me off. _

_It's so much colder than I thought I would be. _

_so I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on." _Rini shivered again and flipped on her nightlight. Tears began to fall and she suddenly wished she had never grown up. She didn't want to grow up.

"_Wish I'd never grow up. I wish I'd never grown up. Ohhh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up, I could still be little. Ohhh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up. It could still be simple." _

~30 minutes away~

"_Ohhh darling don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. Ohhh darling don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, it can stay this simple. Won't let nobody hurt you. Won't let no one break your heart. And even though you want to, please try to never grow up. Ohhh wooaah. Don't you ever grow up. Ohhh. Just never grow up."_


End file.
